This invention relates generally to engine starter mounting devices and more particularly to a rotatable mounting flange which permits universal orientation of the starter relative to the engine.
In the past, mounting flanges for starters have been an integral part of the starter housing thus limiting the number of engines and applications for a given starter. More recently, starter manufacturers have attached the flange with a number of capscrews to the main housing thus allowing a finite number of position orientations (usually 4 to 16). This often results in less than ideal plumbing of the starter resulting in supply lines at odd angles.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present starter mounting flange art. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.